Little Sis
by KaMi-HiMe BVB
Summary: Rocky is helping a frusterated Cece with her book report when Logan chooses the worst possble moment to walk in and ends up tipping Cece over the edge. After Rocky makes him realize what a jerk he's been he goes after Cece to make up for being a horrible big brother


**Hey guys. This is my new Shake it up one shot. I hope you guys like it. Please review.**

**This story is unbeta'd**

* * *

Cece was sitting at her kitchen table with Rocky doing homework. Ever since Rocky had found out about her dyslexia she had done research so she could help Cece study. Rocky had told her about the special "perks" she got in school because of her dyslexia. Extra time on homework, extended time for projects, extra time on tests, etc. Another kid would have jumped for joy at the idea of extra time. Cece just felt stupid.

Rocky helped her in anyway possible. like helping her with homework and Cece was really grateful for it, ever since they had started to put letters in math life had just become more difficult.

Currently they were working on the book report that had been assigned that day. It was due in a month so Rocky decided that instead of trying to cram in all the reading last minute (an failing) to read a little each day. The teacher had assigned "The secret garden" and Cece was currently struggling with the first chapter and growing frustrated. It hadn't been a good day. Everything looked like a jumbled mess of letters that day.

"Come on Cece" said Rocky. "you can do it. Just take a deep breath and calm down." Cece nodded and took a deep breath before looking down at the page again and reading slowly.

"She never re-mem-bered seeing familiarly anything but the dark faces of her Ayah..." Cece started to get frustrated again when she could read any futher. She felt tears of frustration begining to overflow.

Rocky hated seeing her best friend like that. People truly thought that Cece was stupid, even Cece herself. Rocky thought differently. Cece worked hard to get the grades she gets and ever since she had confided in the teachers about her dyslexia her grades had gotten better but she still had bad days like these and they almost always ended the same. With Cece in tears, frustrated and feeling stupider than ever. It didn't help that ever since Georgia and Jeremy had gotten married Cece had to see Logan even more and had to suffer through him calling her stupid nearly everyday, especially since Logan and his dad had moved in with them (Logan slept in Flynn's room now).

Rocky patted Cece on the back. " It's okay Cece" she said softly

"Whats wrong stupid over there" said Logan, choosing the worst possible time to walk in. Rocky felt like slapping him when Cece let out a choked sob before running out of the room and out of the apartment. "Whats wrong with her?" he asked. Rocky got up and Logan nearly back away when he saw how angry she was.

"What is wrong with you!" she yelled. Logan put his hands up.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you have to tear her down every time you see her?" she yelled "you're always insulting her and putting her down and you just don't know how to keep your mouth shut!"

"What brought this up?" he asked "and whats wrong with Sissy?"

"You're whats wrong with her. you and your stupid mouth making her feel even more stupid than she is. Do you know how hard she works?" she asked. Logan just looked at her incredulously .

"Hard she works?" he asked. " she wouldn't know hard work if it slapped her in the face. She's lazy, rude, self-absorbed, a quitter and frankly she is a bit stupid if not completely RETARDED" Logan didn't see it coming untill his head was facing the other way and his face stung.

"You don't know anything Logan! Cece does work hard. She works hard everyday. And if you ever call her stupid again you won't live to see another day."

"Why are you getting so worked up over me calling her stupid?" asked Logan rubbing his sting cheek."

"Because thats the worse possible thing you could call her." Rocky paused and sighed." Cece's dyslexic." Logan suddenly felt like a huge jerk.

"Dyslexic" he repeated. Rocky nodded.

"I found out two years ago and that was by accident. Cece is stronger than most people think." Logan was quiet for a few moments.

"I should go apologize shouldn't I" he said.

"Yeah" said Rocky "You should."

Logan walked out the door and down to the main door. Cece was right there sitting on the steps. When Logan saw that she was crying he felt a stab of guilt.

"Cece" he said softly. He saw her flinch.

"Go away Logan" she said. He ignored her and went and sat next to her.

"What?" she sniffed." are you going to insult me some more?"

"Rocky told me about your dyslexia." Cece spun her head to look at him.

"Great, so what, are you here to tell me how stupid I am?" she asked bitterly. Logan winced when he saw how much he hurt her.

"No, I'm here to apologize. he said. " I was a jerk to you Cece. I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You just feel pity for me" she said trying to hold back a sob but failing. She quickly turned away to try and hide her tear stained face from him but her could still see how her shoulders shook.

"I'm not taking pity on you Cece" he said honestly. "to be honest Rocky ripped me a new one in there. She made me realize how much of a jerk I've been to you. I really do feel horrible. I'm supposed to be your big brother. I'm supposed to keep you from getting hurt but instead I'm the one that's been hurting you the most."

"Your only a few months older than me." she sniffed.

"Still makes me your big brother Cece and I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. Forgive me?" he asked. Cece turned to look at him and he saw that she was still crying.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you as well." she said.

"I forgive you" he said smiling softly. He held out his arms for a hug. Cece hesitated for a second before accepting the hug and crying into his chest. Logan simply ran his fingers through her hair and waited for her finish crying. after a few minutes she stopped crying but stayed where she was.

"Sorry for crying all over you" she sniffed.

"It's okay" he said. He bent down and kissed her head. "I love you little sis." Cece smiled

"I love you too big bro" she said softly.


End file.
